Nozomi Awakens
|conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =*Nozomi awakens her "Zanpakutō." |participants =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Nozomi Kujō *Rukia Kuchiki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Isshin Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Kon *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Captain Retsu Unohana *Lieutenant Renji Abarai *3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame *5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa *Ururu Tsumugiya *Kisuke Urahara *Kagerōza Inaba *Uryū Ishida *Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto *Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi *Lieutenant Nanao Ise *Lieutenant Izuru Kira *Tessai Tsukabishi }} is the event of Nozomi Kujō manifesting her "Zanpakutō" and training to awaken its Shikai as Reigai enter the World of the Living in an attempt to capture Nozomi Kujō, battling with Ichigo Kurosaki's group and seated officers of the Gotei 13. Prelude After Ichigo decided to head to Soul Society to go help stop Kagerōza Inaba, he is confronted by the 7th Seat member himself. Inaba transports Ichigo into the Dangai, where he is swept up by the Kōtotsu. At the Urahara Shop, Ichigo's friends are keeping track of the situation in Soul Society through Kisuke Urahara who is monitoring the progress of Ichigo and the Gotei 13 captains.Bleach anime; Episode 326 They are surprised when Urahara finds that he no longer can detect Ichigo, stating that his Reiatsu has completely disappeared.Bleach anime; Episode 327 As Urahara continues to try to find Ichigo, the group is only able to wait for news on Ichigo's status. Urahara then suddenly picks up a reading of Ichigo's Reiatsu and heads out to go find him with Lieutenant Renji Abarai. The others follow Urahara out of the room.Bleach anime; Episode 328 After rescuing Ichigo from the Dangai, Urahara explains about several aspects of the Dangai. He tells about those wander from the fixed Dangai are doomed to wander in it forever until the Kōtotsu or Kōryū swallows them, at which point they die. He reveals that there are several ways to escape, but no way exists to be swallowed by the Kōtotsu and survive. He reveals that he does not know how Ichigo survived, but states that he will investigate it. Urahara also reveals the reason Inaba is interested in the Dangai is because there is certain information concealed in it. This information was in regards to Mod-Souls. Rukia then explains about the Mod-Souls' origins and Project Spearhead when Inoue asks what is a Mod-Soul. This revelation prompts Uryū Ishida to asks how Urahara knew about the Mod-Soul information hidden in the Dangai. Urahara then answers that when he and Renji rescued Ichigo from the Dangai, he noticed an anomaly with the Reishi surrounding Ichigo. When analyzing this, he found data fragments relating to the development of Mod-Souls. He reveals that Inaba used that data to create Mod-Souls of the Gotei 13 captains. Nozomi confirms Urahara's statement. She then claims that Inaba developed the Mod-Souls and reveals that Inaba studied the Dangai for a long time to retrieve the information that was inside the Kōtotsu. Hearing this, Kon then comes to the conclusion that Nozomi did not trust him because she thought he was simply another Mod-Soul of Inaba's creation. Nozomi denies this, saying that Inaba did not create him. As Kon asks how can she know this, she informs them all that she was the very first Mod-Soul to be developed.Bleach anime; Episode 329 Zanpakutō Manifestation After Nozomi's revelation about being the very first Modified Soul to be developed, Ichigo goes about arranging accommodations for Nozomi, He tells his family about Nozomi, saying that Rukia Kuchiki is the only relative she has left following the break up of her family. This saddens Isshin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki. Yuzu pleads with her father to allow Nozomi to stay with them, likening her story to a movie. Isshin grants the request, saying that he would have done even if her story was not like a movie as Karin Kurosaki says she has heard this before. Yuzu tells Nozomi that she can ask her for anything. Nozomi asks her what movies are, while Isshin happily exclaims that it feels like he now has four daughters. Karin tells Nozomi that they are a loud family, but that she should not let that bother her. Nozomi smiles and thanks her.Bleach anime; Episode 330 After Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu leave to do some shopping, Rukia receives an order about a Hollow on her Denreishinki. Ichigo tells Nozomi to stay at the house and watch TV. He switches with Kon and they leave. Outside the Kurosaki Clinic, Kon is standing in deep thought. Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue come, carrying groceries and greet Kon when they see him. Orihime asks if Nozomi is home. Kon tells them that she is, but is probably bored and asks them to keep her company. He then walks off, as the two notice he seems dispirited with Orihime wondering what is wrong with him. Kon walks through Karakura Town, recalling Nozomi's revelation that she is a Modified Soul. He wonders what he can say to her now. As he walks, he passes by an employee who gives him a toy lion as part of the store's promotional offer. He finds that it is defective as it comes apart. Kon goes to throw it away, but stops and comments to himself that if it is not going to be made correctly, then it should not have been made in the first place. Kon returns home to find Ichigo waiting impatiently for him in his Shinigami form. Ichigo tells him to hurry up and swap back to their normal bodies. Kon watches Nozomi and Orihime cooking before walking off without changing forms. At Urahara Shop, Rukia asks Urahara about Nozomi. He tells her that he thought it was unusual that he could not sense any Reiatsu from her when they first met. He reveals that he became certain that she was a Modified Soul when she healed Ichigo, noting that her power was similar to Kidō, but different and possibly artificial. They wonder what Inaba wants with Nozomi. Back in the Kurosaki home, Inoue has finished preparing the meal with one of her specialties (“choconomiyaki”) and presents it to the others. While Ichigo and Sado are confused by it, Nozomi tastes the food and states that it is delicious. Karin invites Inoue to come back later to make dinner. When she asks if she could, Isshin agrees, saying that he will be a father to them all. This earns him a thump from Ichigo. Nozomi smiles as she watches, before going up to Ichigo's room, where she sees Kon. The two struggle to say anything to each other before Inoue calls her down and she leaves. Kon continues to sit on the bed, staring at the empty doorway. As Kon stares at the ceiling, he starts yelling on how he is not acting like himself. Rukia walks in, wondering what Kon is shouting about. He leaps at her, begging her to be punched. She kicks him instead, asking if he feels better now. He squirms in pain on the floor, saying that he asked to be punched and not kicked. In a shopping district of Karakura Town, Nozomi is out with Sado, Orihime and Ichigo. The group is out getting groceries. Nozomi, waiting for the others to finish their shopping, is at the same store that Kon received the promotional toy lion. As she watches an advertisement for that promotion, she smiles in amusement at the lion character in it. The others find Nozomi after finishing grocery shopping, and prepare to return home. Before they can, they sense a Hollow overhead. Ichigo rushes off to fight it. He finds the Hollow, but has to evade the Hollow due to without Rukia or Kon not being there to transform him into his Shinigami form. Uryū then yells for Ichigo to duck and kills the Hollow. Ichigo thanks him while Uryū asks what is he doing, as it was lucky that he was passing by. Ichigo then invites him for dinner, which prompts Uryū to wonder why he is bringing up something like that. Ichigo tells him that Inoue is preparing dinner and that it is about Kon. Uryū wonders if something is wrong, which Ichigo replies that there isn't necessarily something wrong, but Kon simply does not have any energy. Uryū tells Ichigo that he cannot blame Kon, as it must be tough for Kon to act like he did before after discovering Nozomi is a Mod-Soul like him. Ichigo goes on to say that is exactly why he wants Uryū to come, so as to help make things livelier. Uryū finds it mildly surprising that Ichigo seems to care about such things, which prompts Ichigo to indignantly ask just how insensitive Uryū thinks he is. At Ichigo's house, an energetic Kon, in Ichigo's body, eats Inoue's cooking for dinner with the others. Karin and Yuzu find the behavior odd and comment about it, thinking that he is Ichigo. As Kon continues to act with high levels of energy, Uryū comments to Sado that Kon does not seem to be lacking energy. Sado replies back that Kon was like that a moment ago. Uryū tells Sado that he actually wouldn't mind if Kon lost some of that energy, which Sado agrees about. Kon then encourages Nozomi to eat, annoying her when he says that her body and her bust in particular will not grow if she does not eat. Upstairs, Ichigo talk with Renji, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa. The three reveal that they want to question Nozomi about why Inaba is so relentlessly pursuing her, especially since a showdown with his forces being imminent. Ikkaku comments that they know too little about her, and so wish to avoid additional casualties from lack of information. Renji tells Ichigo that it is nothing personal as they are speaking on behalf of the surviving Gotei 13. Ichigo asks them if it is not enough that he protects her. Yumichika tells Ichigo that the Gotei 13 captains were defeated by Inaba's invasion force. With Nozomi listening from outside the room, Ikkaku continues by saying that they will be facing that same invasion force in Karakura Town, and so the casualties might not just be limited to Ichigo or the Gotei 13. Yumichika remarks that it is ironic that the Modified Souls were meant to reduce Shinigami causalities, but now many Shinigami have been injured protecting Nozomi. Ichigo tells them that as long as someone is born into the world, they have a right to continue existing. That night, Nozomi leaves the house as the members of the Kurosaki household are sleeping. Kon, reflecting on Nozomi's revelation about being a Modified Soul, goes down to talk to her. However, he discovers she has left and goes after her. While she is wandering Karakura Town, Nozomi reflects about Ikkaku and Yumichika's comment on the irony of how the Modified Souls were meant to reduce Shinigami causalities, but now many Shinigami have been injured protecting her. She then comes upon the shop that was giving out the promotional toy lions. As she gazes at the promotional poster in the shop window, she remarks on how the lion character like her: having attitude but being useless. A Hollow then appears near Nozomi. The Hollow attacks her as she tries to run from it. She is knocked into the building. She recalls how the others had been injured protecting her, and she wishes that she was not alive. As she prepares to accept the Hollow's attack, she recalls Kon's encouragement about how good things will happen if one keeps living. She opens her eyes and is surprised to see Kon in front of her. Kon urges her to hurry up as the Hollow attacks. The two then try to run as Kon tells her to run as fast as she can, but the Hollow is able to knock them both away with its attack. As the Hollow walks towards Kon, Nozomi decides that she too wants to help protect others. A rod of green light suddenly appears in front of her. She then blocks the Hollow's attack as purple energy encircles her. She transforms into Shinigami form and her Zanpakutō appears, proceeding to quickly dispatch the Hollow. Kon then asks in confusion that he thought she said she did not have a Zanpakutō. Nozomi tells him that she had thought that to be the case. When Kon asks why she was outside so late, she falls to her knees and says that she is a burden. Kon tells her to not start that again, but Nozomi interjects by saying it is different from before. She tells Kon about how the others tries to protect her, but does not have the power to do the same for them. However, she says that when she thought of protecting Kon, a Zanpakutō appeared. The two glance at each other for bit, before Kon starts laughing on how he really did not need to be so worried about Nozomi and how he got caught up on what to say to her. Kon tells her not to let them being Mod-Souls stop them from living. Nozomi then notices that Kon has the defective lion toy on his arm. Kon asks if she wants the toy, which Nozomi nods. He then agrees to give it to her, but tells her that it is defective since the mane fell off. She tells Kon that she likes it better that way and attaches the lion toy to her Zanpakutō. As she shows it off to Kon, she is mildly embarrassed when he starts laughing on how much of a child Nozomi can be. Shikai Awakening After manifesting her Zanpakutō, Nozomi reflects on her encounter with the Hollow. She then joins with Ichigo, his friends and the seated officers of the Gotei 13 as they hold a meeting in Ichigo's room. Lieutenant Nanao Ise is relaying information given to her from Captain Retsu Unohana who had escaped Seireitei. Lieutenant Ise informs them the situation is critical as the Reigai are now very powerful without their limiters and that the Captain-Commander's wounds will take time to heal. Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi states that they should hide Nozomi somewhere while they devise countermeasures. Lieutenant Izuru Kira asks what countermeasures could they devise. Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda expresses his distress on the uncertainty of the captains being alive. This prompts 3rd Seat Ikkaku to state that they are not dead, and angrily protest Ōmaeda's thinking so. Ikkaku continues to argue with Ōmaeda as Ōmaeda asks where are the captains if they are alive.Bleach anime; Episode 331 Nozomi then volunteers to fight, which surprises all of them. She explains about Inaba's Zanpakutō and states that she thinks her Zanpakutō can counter Inaba's abilities. However, Yumichika notes that she does not sound certain. He asks her what power she has and she replies that she does not remember everything yet, but she just knows it. Ikkaku dismisses this, saying that they cannot take a risk based on maybes. He asks why they have to protect Nozomi, stating that they simply have to defeat the enemy and leaves. Hisagi states that there is no talking to Ikkaku. Izuru asks what to do with Nozomi. Nanao insists that without knowing what her powers are, they cannot put her at risk as Inaba is targeting her. She insists that she is close to remembering her Zanpakutō's name and Ichigo suggests that if it is dormant, then they should awaken it. As they speak, the Reigai of Captains Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Sajin Komamura, and Tōshirō Hitsugaya traverse the Dangai to go capture Nozomi. As they go forward, they encounter a bright light. Tessai Tsukabishi alerts Urahara to this news and Urahara states that the Reigai have been caught in their trap. Tessai asks if they should precede to the next step. Urahara agrees and explains that without support from Soul Society, they will have to freeze space themselves. Tessai comments that is a huge undertaking. In Soul Society, Inaba notices the trap and realities that it is Urahara's doing. He chuckles, stating that the Reigai may have been separated, Urahara's plan will not buy them much time. In the Human World, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū and Sado spar with Nozomi. Nozomi tells them to attack harder as Rukia attacks and sends her to the ground. Kon runs to Nozomi, concerned by the level of the training, but Nozomi insists that it is the only way to awaken her Zanpakutō and kicks him away. While fighting Nozomi, Ichigo reflects upon the training he received from Urahara, noting that they are doing the right thing. Uryū proceeds to firing several arrows at Nozomi, which she blocks with her Zanpakutō. Sado then tries to strike her, but there is a flash of light from her Zanpakutō as his Reiatsu appears to enter Nozomi's Zanpakutō. The group is surprised, wondering if she had just sucked away Sado's Reiatsu. Nozomi sees that it is working, and tells them to continue. Ikkaku watches on, reflecting upon his first encounter with Kenpachi. Yumichika arrives and thanks him for waiting. He asks Ikkaku if something is wrong and if he is interested in joining Nozomi's training. He denies this, saying that he is worried about when the Reigai will arrive. After some time, Nozomi is seen tired and panting. Ichigo suggests that they take a break, but Nozomi refuses. Orihime warns her that she will fail if she tries to do too much at once. Kon offers her some of Orihime's special sports drink, but she declines and goes to wash her face. While she is alone, Ikkaku confronts her about her training and tells her to give up as she will just end up hurting herself. He acknowledges that she has some power, but tells her that a real fight is not that simple and says that she will be killed even if her powers return. She tells him that she intended to die, but was told to live and is taking those words to heart. She tells him that she intends to help everyone, even if it means she dies fighting. This prompts Ikkaku to remember his desire to die fighting under Kenpachi's command. He warns her that she has to be willing to strike if she is to take what the enemy throws at her. As Nozomi resumes her training, the group notice a powerful Reiatsu and Renji appears to tell them that the enemy is attacking as the Reigai got caught in Urahara's Dangai trap. He states that they need to bring Nozomi somewhere safe, but she tells Ichigo to continue the training. She tells Renji that if the Reigai are coming, then there is no safe place and she needs to regain her Shikai as quickly as possible. Seeing that the others agree, Renji reluctantly decides to help too. The Reigai of Kenpachi breaks out of Urahara's trap and arrives in the Human World, where he is immediately attacked by Ikkaku. Ichigo and the others notice the Reiatsu from their fight and Yumichika warns them not to waste time, as Ikkaku is delaying the enemy for them. Lieutenants Iba, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Kira and Ōmaeda arrive to assist Ikkaku, but he tells them to stay out of his fight. Rangiku criticizes him for this, but he tells them that they have their own opponents to deal with. As more Reigai arrive, Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba tells Ikkaku not to die and they head off, leaving Ikkaku to fight the Reigai of Kenpachi. Nozomi and Ichigo continue to spar, as Nozomi is sent back from Ichigo's attack. Kon once again runs up to Nozomi out of concern, but dismisses his concern and tells Ichigo to continue. Ichigo acknowledges Nozomi's request and builds up his Reiatsu. They then spar again, with her Zanpakutō taking more Reiatsu from him. However, the absorption backfires and sends Nozomi flying back. Before they can try again, Yumichika asks them how much longer they will fight like that. He tells them that their current way of fighting is a waste of time, and suggests that Ichigo hit her with a much stronger amount of Reiatsu. Meanwhile, Ikkaku lies on the ground and the Reigai begins to walk off. However, Ikkaku grabs his leg as he walk by, insisting that it is not over yet. The Reigai kicks him away, but Ikkaku stands up and builds up his Reiatsu. Yumichika tells Ichigo that they are both unintentionally holding back so they will never awaken Nozomi's Shikai at this rate. Yumichika instructs him to attack her with real power, filled with killing intent. Nozomi agrees, agitating Kon, who claims that it is going overboard. She dismisses his concerns, so he pleads with Ichigo to stop her. However, Ichigo asks her if she is certain she wishes to do this, which she confirms. As Ikkaku releases his Bankai to fight the Reigai, the group begin another round of attacks against Nozomi. Her Zanpakutō absorbs Reiatsu from each of them, shown by how the blades fills up with Reiatsu like a gauge. Ichigo activates his Bankai, but has difficulty seeing. He builds up his Reiatsu and fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Nozomi, who attempts to block it. She remembers her Zanpakutō name, Arazome Shigure, and succeeds in releasing it. Aftermath Nozomi succeeds in manifesting her Zanpakutō and then awakening her Shikai with help from Ichigo and his friends. Nozomi rushes towards Ikkaku when an explosion occurs from his battle. Reigai-Kenpachi Zaraki prepares to finish off the 3rd Seat as Ikkaku kneels in exhaustion, with his Bankai broken. Before the Reigai can do so, Nozomi arrives and releases a powerful energy blast from her Zanpakutō at the Reigai. Ikkaku compliments her before collapsing. The other Reigai then make their arrival and begin fighting the Gotei 13 officers and Ichigo's friends. Ichigo and Yumichika arrive on the scene. Yumichika stops Nozomi from fighting the still standing Reigai-Kenpachi by deciding to take on the Reigai himself. He tells Nozomi and Ichigo to take care of Ikkaku. Nozomi then decides to go try helping the others, now armed with her newly awakened Shikai.Bleach anime; Episode 332 References Navigation Category:Events Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Only